Bittersweet
by Jaina-Rei
Summary: A oneshot poem fic set just before the R season. It is about Usagi's undying love for Mamoru who still doesn't remember that they are destined to be together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Summery: One-shot set to a poem that I wrote. About not being loved by the one you love a Usa/Mamo fic.

This is set just before the R season when Mamoru has forgotten Usagi. It's my first fic so please be nice. This is a one shot set to a poem. The Poem is my own. So please email me if you wish to use for any reason.

_

* * *

__How sweet true love is!__  
__So innocent, so blind__  
__It covers a multitude of sins__  
__It can heal a troubled mind_

_It brings happiness to the heart__  
__And joy to the soul__  
__And when true love is complete__  
__It makes your spirit feel whole_

* * *

Usagi Tsukino skipped along the path to the Crown Arcade. Nothing was going to dampen her spirits. She was in a light mood today. The world was beautiful today. Today would only happen once and she was going to make the most of today.

She opened the door and the bell tingled signalling her arrival. She noticed that Mamoru sat in his usual spot reading an extremely large and boring looking textbook. He looked up and noticed that it was Usagi. He continued on his reading while he waited for her pleas to come. Nothing came and he continued to read. Usagi had chosen to ignore him as she skipped up to the counter. "Chocolate milkshake thanks Toki-kun" she said in a singsong voice to the tall handsome blonde behind the counter. "How's my little bunny today" Motoki asked her. "Everything is going great today thanks Toki-kun." "What no klutz attacks today Odango?" Mamoru asked finally saying something to Usagi.

Usagi was not going to let this dampen her good day. Choosing to again ignore the young college student whose dark blue eyes could cause her heart to melt. So what if Mamoru doesn't remember their past together. It wasn't going to ruin her perfect day. No one knows what the future holds. If they are destined to be together then they will be together on day. "Motoki" she inquired in a sweet voice "Do you have some sugar?" "Why?" he replied trying to stifle the laughter that was rising in his voice and handing her the completed milkshake, "you don't want to add it to your milkshake, it is already sweet enough." "No!" she replied her voice still dripping with honey, " I think Mamoru-san needs some for his coffee. I think he needs to be sweetened up!"

Mamoru went into a coughing fit and just about fell off his seat. No only did Usagi not get mad about his comment she actually managed to get him back in an extremely nice way "Boy Odango" he finally managed to say, "you are in an extremely good mood today. Are you taking some medication or something?" Choosing to again not be stung by his remarks she took a long sip of her chocolaty beverage through a straw. Then innocently she replied "why yes Mamoru-san the drug I'm taking is called being in love. Have you heard of it?" Not knowing what to say Mamoru went back to his textbook. Usagi finished her shake in silence and her former happiness seemed to have dimmed. Motoki knew about Usagi's feelings for Mamoru but he didn't know what to say. So he chatted to Usagi about light things in the hopes to cheer her up a little. She would only mumble one word replies in return.

* * *

_How bitter true love is__  
__When it leaves you all alone__  
__As it tears your soul apart__  
__While you try to make it on your own_

_How bittersweet it is__  
__To give my whole heart to you__  
__Not to have you love me back__  
__My life is torn in two_

_

* * *

Usagi Tsukino clutched her pillow tightly around her stomach and stared up at the moon through her window. Silent tears streamed down her face. Why? Why couldn't he see how much she loved him? Her heart felt heavy as it beat against her chest. It held a great burden. With each beat she could feel the wound on her heart tear. Would it ever heal? She wondered. Why did love have to be so complicated? Why did she have to fall for him? The baka! Oh the love she had for him was so intoxicating sometimes. It was true what she had said earlier to Mamoru. Her love for him was like a drug. Sometimes it made her deliriously happy. It was like she was on top of the world. But at night when she was all alone in her bed, it would bring her crashing down into a low. Oh it was so like a drug. Her only cure would be for Mamoru to love her in return. Then and only then could she be truly happy._

She wanted to get on with her life but her heart was not listening to her head. It persisted to tell her to love the baka. It was like she was at a crossroads. Should she follow her head and just be an acquaintance to Mamoru or should she follow her heart hoping that he would remember their past and love her like only her Mamoru could love her._  
_

_

* * *

Why must I be invisible__  
__Why can't you notice me__  
__I have given you my pure love__  
__Only your love in return can set me free__

* * *

_

Usagi walked down the street. There coming towards her was Mamoru. He didn't even recognise her. The baka. If only he had looked into her sky blue eyes. The eyes told the whole truth about Usagi. She had no barriers on her heart. He would have seen her heart breaking. He would have seen that she was truly capable of loving him. He would have seen how unconditional her love was for him. How mature she really was. He would have seen the true Usagi. The Princess Serenity that he dreamed about.

* * *

Did you like it? Was it too long? Too Short? How can I improve? And remember be nice its my first one.

Luv Jaina-Rei


End file.
